I Want You
by random-gleekV
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at Dalton and like each other, but are afraid to admit it. So when at a party, Kurt sings a song. Will they finally get it?  My version on Klaine and their first kiss. Fluffy cuteness.


"And now our final matter to cover..." Wes began, standing at a large dark oak table, his palms flat on it, holding him up.

Kurt glanced up at Wes, then back down at his shoes. Quite frankly, his shoes were more interesting than Wes' boring speeches about the next song they will sing or who will choreograph it. Kurt glanced across the room at Blaine, who had a notepad and often looked up at Wes, as his pencil flew across the page. How could Blaine be taking notes on something so boring?

Kurt reached in his bag and pulled out his phone. He held it to Wes couldn't see. He quickly sent a message to Blaine. Blaine, who he had an un-dying crush on, but so far, friends were all they'd ever be.

'_How's the note taking? :)_'

Kurt hit send and looked over at Blaine. Blaine suddenly put down his pencil and pulled his own phone from his pocket. He glanced over a Kurt, and for a brief moment, Kurt's blue eyes met Blaine's hazel ones. Blaine smiled then turned back to his phone to reply.

'_See for yourself... ;)_'

When Kurt got this message, he was very confused. He was about to reply, when he saw Blaine take a picture of his notes and send it to Kurt. Why would Blaine send him a picture of his notes? Kurt's phone vibrated and he opened the picture message. But what he saw wasn't notes. Instead it was a hilarious drawing of Wes. It showed the cartoon version of Wes standing on a table and screaming while about to crushed by a giant gavel, which everyone knows, was Wes' prized possession.

Kurt laughed out loud when he saw this picture, making Blaine chuckle too. Gosh, Kurt's laugh was so...amazing. Everyone turned to face Kurt who immediately stopped laughing, covered his mouth and blushed.

"Something amusing to share?" Wes asked with a curious smile.

"No...but I think Blaine does" Kurt said with an honest smile. He smirked at Blaine, who also blushed.

"Who, me? N-no I don't" Blaine said, flipping his notepad around so no one could see it. Blaine glared at Kurt, who was smiling, clearly amused. How could he be mad at Kurt, when he is just so adorable?

"Blaine, what's going on?" David demanded from his seat on the couch by the window.

"Nothing. Forget it, everyone. Wes, continue, please" Blaine nodded hastily and rolled his eyes at Kurt, who smiled back.

"O-okay..." Wes said. He cleared his throat. "Now I know I said final matter before, but this isn't really related to Warblers as much. Have I got a surprise for you!" Wes smiled, enjoying the fact that he knew something that no one else knew.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, impatient as ever.

"This Saturday, we will be having a...PARTY!" Wes screamed and all the Warblers gasped.

"Really?"

"No way!"

"For real?"

"Quiet, quiet!" Wes put his hands in the air, and slowly, everyone stopped talking. "Now, this will be a huge party for all Dalton members, not just the Warblers. But, because it's school approved, we can't have any alcohol. On the plus side there will be music and dancing and karaoke."

"Awesome!" Jeff cheered and highfived Blaine.

Kurt smiled at his new friends' excitement. But he was still a bit nervous. He liked the Warblers, but he didn't really fit in perfectly. They were all paintball and horror flicks and he was all Broadway and scarves. Blaine was his only true friend and he wished they were even more than that. Gosh, why was Blaine so oblivious?

"Meeting dismissed" Thad announced and they all filed out of the room, chatting loudly. Kurt grabbed his bag and walked out slowly.

"Hey" he heard a voice say as the person ran up to him. Kurt recognized him right away.

"Hey, Blaine" Kurt smiled. He loved saying his name. It was so perfect.

"So...that party sounds fun, right?" Blaine asked with a grin as they walked to a quiet and large room. There were a few students in there, but they were engrossed in books.

"Uhhh...yeah..." Kurt said slowly. He wasn't planning on attending.

"Woah" Blaine stopped, mid walk. "Why don't you sound excited?"

"For the party?" Kurt asked as if he had no idea what Blaine meant. "Well, you know, I was planning to rent a movie and just...uh...hang out that day...you know, quiet." Kurt lied. He just didn't want to go.

"WHAT?" Blaine screeched, causing the readers to look up and glare.

"Shhh" Kurt said warningly.

"Come on" Blaine took his hand and pulled him out of the room. Kurt wordlessly followed, a bit shocked that Blaine was holding his hand. Soon enough they were in Blaine's dorm room. Kurt dropped his bag on the ground and sat on the bed. Blaine did the same with his bag but lay sprawled out on the bed.

"You are going to the party, right?" Blaine asked.

"I wasn't planning on it" Kurt said.

"Why not?"

"Well...you know...it's the Warblers and them and I'm just me. I like it quiet, you know?" Kurt mumbled. "I don't really fit in. Nor do I like dancing. And they probably won't play any music I like, it'll all be dumb rap or something."

"So?" Blaine shrugged and sat up. "You fit in just fine!"

"Naw..." Kurt said.

"Please?" Blaine asked.

"Huh?" Kurt looked at him.

"Please go" Blaine gave him his best puppy face. "I'll be there."

It took everything in Kurt not to lean over and kiss Blaine right there, but Kurt wasn't even sure if Blaine liked him like that.

"Blaine..." Kurt said, fighting to stay strong under the pressure of the puppy face.

"Kurt..." Blaine said in a mimic tone. Kurt smiled.

"Fine" Kurt breathed.

"Really? Yay!" Blaine jumped up and hugged him with a huge smile on his face. Kurt was more happy that Blaine was hugging him, more than anything.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Blaine called down the corridor. Students walked past him as Blaine dashed down the hall, dodging students as he ran. "Kurt!" Blaine called again. Finally Kurt turned around.<p>

"Hey!" Kurt grinned at him, mostly because his heart leapt every time Blaine said his name.

"H-hi" Blaine said, out of breath from racing down the hall. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure! What is it?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Well, the party is tomorrow, and I need you to help me find something really cool to wear" Blaine said. "And you are so fashionable, I know you can help me!"

"Are you using flattery to get my help?" Kurt asked with a smirk. He put his hands on his hips.

"Is it working?" Blaine asked with a wink.

"No. I would have help you anyways" Kurt laughed.

"Good to know. So come to my dorm at like 7 then we can also watch a movie or something" Blaine said.

Kurt hoped the 'or something' was kissing, but probably not. "Sure" Kurt smiled. "You dressing up for someone special?" Kurt teased.

Blaine's face went a bit red. It was so hard for him not to say 'yes, you' but he laughed awkwardly. "No...can't I just look nice?"

"Of course!" Kurt smiled and walked off, already a bit late for his next class.

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK!<p>

Blaine opened his door to see Kurt standing there with a smile. He wore black skinny jeans, silver boots, a red shirt and a grey vest on top. Like always, his hair was perfect. Blaine blushed. He was only wearing an old blue T-shirt, which was probably on the small side, and black sweat pants.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you dressed up for me."

"Glad you noticed" Blaine smirked and closed the door behind Kurt.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Kurt asked, as he sat down on Blaine's bed.

"Ummm...Valentine's Day?" Blaine asked with a slight blush.

"A Rom-Com?" Kurt asked and raised an eyebrow. "Okay!"

"Great..." Blaine nodded. "So...clothes. You wanna take a look?" Blaine gestured to the closet door with a smile.

"Sure. What look are you going for?" Kurt asked, springing off the bed and opening the doors to the closet.

"Ummm...cute and stylish with a bit of party" Blaine said. "If that's possible."

"We'll see" Kurt mumbled, as he shifted through Blaine's array of shirts.

"What are you wearing?" Blaine asked from the bed where we sat.

"Why do you ask?" Kurt asked with a crooked smile that Blaine couldn't see.

"Uhhh... Just wondering... So our outfits don't clash" Blaine giggled.

"Smart" Kurt laughed. "Well, if you must know, I am gonna wear white skinny jeans, these boots, which I love..." Kurt waved his foot around so Blaine could admire his boot. "...And a purple dress shirt. Maybe a black tie, too" Kurt finished.

"Sounds hot..." Blaine said without thinking. Kurt froze, in shock. "I mean...sounds awesome..." Blaine muttered, his face turning red.

Kurt's face turned equally as red, if not more. Kurt took a deep breath, then continued to look through the shirts, as if nothing happened.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, Kurt turned to face Blaine, several shirts in his hands.

"Okay, put these on" Kurt said, his face still a bit pink.

"Oh, this is my favourite shirt!" Blaine exclaimed, picking up a red T-shirt that Kurt gave to him.

"Now for the pants..." Kurt mumbled, turning back to the closet.

"Okay, here's shirt number one" Blaine said, modeling the red shirt. Kurt turned around and studied the shirt.

"Maybe...next one" Kurt ordered and Blaine nodded.

Kurt pulled a pair of red skinny jeans off the rack and also a pair of black ones.

"Shirt number two" Blaine said, and Kurt turned to see the short-sleeved black shirt.

"Hmmm...maybe..." Kurt said. "Put these on too" and he tossed the red pants to Blaine.

Kurt moved on to the shoes next. Blaine owned a lot of brightly coloured shoes. Kurt picked out some red converse and black boots.

"Whaddya think?" Blaine asked as he emerged from the bathroom, wearing the red pants with the shirt.

"No..." Kurt shook his head. "Put the red shirt back on and put these black pants on and these red converse too" Kurt said, handing him the pants and shoes. Blaine took them from him with a smile.

Kurt smiled back and turned back to clean up the mess of clothes he had made.

Finally, Kurt heard the bathroom door open, and Blaine strolled out. And he looked good. Kurt just stared in awe.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, when Kurt didn't say anything. Kurt still didn't respond. He just kept stating at Blaine, eyes wide. "Kurt!" Blaine said, a bit louder.

"Wha-?" Kurt snapped back to reality. "Oh...sorry." Kurt blushed again. Blaine just chuckled. His blushes were adorable.

"So...?" Blaine asked. "What do you think?"

"It's...perfect" Kurt said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Absolutely" Kurt nodded quickly.

"Can I wear a bow tie with it too?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "A bow tie?"

"You know it's my thing!" Blaine begged. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Fine. Where are they?" Kurt sighed. Blaine pointed to a drawer. Kurt walked over and opened it, to reveal over twenty bowties in ridiculous colours and patterns.

"You have an obsession" Kurt stared at Blaine.

"I know. Awesome, isn't it?" Blaine grinned.

"Here" Kurt selected a plain black one and handed it to Blaine, who's eyes lit up like a child. Blaine took it and put it on.

"There. Outfit complete!" Blaine said proudly.

"Yes. And Blaine?" Kurt asked with a sly smile.

"Mmmhmmm?" Blaine asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

"No hair gel" Kurt said firmly.

"Why not?" Blaine turned and demanded.

"Because...you looked much better without it" Kurt blushed again.

"You sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No...okay..." Blaine sighed.

"Promise me!" Kurt protested.

"Fine. I, Blaine Anderson, promise you, Kurt Hummel, that I will not wear any hair gel tomorrow at the party."

"Yay! Thank you!" Kurt smiled and clapped a bit.

"No, thank you for helping me pick an outfit. Without you I may have worn that yellow shirt with those blue pants and a polka-dot bow tie."

"Don't you ever dare!" Kurt said, picturing the outfit and laughing.

"You pictured it, didn't you?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes. And it's hideous" Kurt said. "So, how about that movie?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's watch!" Blaine said. "I'm just gonna change back into my other clothes... Put the DVD in."

"Okay" Kurt said as Blaine walked back into the bathroom.

One hour later, the movie was on and Kurt was sitting next to Blaine on his bed, with Blaine next to him. There was a blanket over them, and Blaine had his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was barely focused on the movie, because he kept subtly glancing over at Blaine. Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him, and he smiled to himself. This was great.

* * *

><p>The next day came faster than Kurt would have liked. But sure enough, it was 6:30. Kurt was already dressed to perfection and awaiting Blaine. He was to come over then they'd go to the party together. After another 10 minutes, Blaine was late.<p>

KNOCK!

Kurt jumped out and ran to the door. There stood, Blaine wearing the outfit Kurt had picked out. But Kurt wasn't focused on that. He was focused on Blaine's wild, dark, curly hair. It was gel-free and super gorgeous. Kurt just wanted to run his hands through it. Finally, Kurt snapped back to reality.

"You're late" Kurt growled.

"Fashionably late" Blaine smiled. "Get it, Kurt? Fashionably? 'Cause you picked out my fashionable outfit?"

"Hilarious" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Inside you are laughing like crazy, right?" Blaine teased and poked Kurt's arm.

"Sure." Kurt said. He stepped out into the hallway, and locked the door behind him.

They walked down the hall in silence.

"I never told you, but you look great" Blaine said suddenly.

"Thanks" Kurt said, a blush coming.

They were silent for the rest of the walk. Luckily it was a short walk. Once they got down to the large common room, the were greeted by loud music and many people. Kurt recognized many of them.

"Hey! Kurt! Blaine!" Nick yelled over the music. "How you doing?"

"Just fine" Kurt smiled at Nick.

"Great! Have you seen Jeff?" Nick asked.

"Nope" Blaine shook his head.

"Okay. Well, see you around!" Nick smiled and walked off.

"I'm going to get a drink. You want one?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No thanks. I'm fine" Kurt smiled.

"Okay. Bye" Blaine smiled and waved as he walked away.

Kurt looked around. There were people all around, laughing, dancing and eating.

"Hi Kurt!" Jeff said when he saw him.

"Hello. Uh, I think Nick was looking for you" Kurt said.

"Really?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. He went in that direction" Kurt pointed to his left.

"Okay! Thanks! Bye!" Jeff ran off with a grin.

"Bye" Kurt nodded. He took a seat on the couch and watched as David tried to do the limbo.

Two hours later, the music was much louder and everyone was dancing. Even Kurt. Blaine was across the room with Wes and several other guys dancing like crazy.

Kurt kept staring at Blaine and his adorable dance moves. As much as he'd never admit it to anyone, he was having fun at the party.

"Okay, Dudes, who's ready for some karaoke?" Thad asked into the microphone. The guys erupted into a loud cheer. "Great. Who's up first?"

Wes, David, Jeff and several other guys all sang. Wes, David and Jeff were the best singers. Some of the other guys just did it for a laugh.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said as he walked up to where Kurt was standing.

"Oh, hi!" Kurt smiled.

"You gonna sing?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe. Are you?" Kurt looked at him.

"Naw" Blaine shook his head.

"Why not?" Kurt looked at him. He loved hearing Blaine sing.

"I don't wanna. But you totally should" Blaine said.

"I don't think-" Kurt began.

"KURT WILL SING!" Blaine yelled to Thad to was looking for the next volunteer.

"Kurt?" Thad asked. Kurt shook his head, but Blaine nodded and pushed him forward toward the make-shift stage they had set up.

"Awesome, Kurt!" Thad handed him the mic.

Kurt picked out a song. He had had this song in his head for a while and most importantly, it perfectly reflected his feelings for Blaine.

Kurt stepped up on the make-shift stage and looked out into the crowd of guys. Blaine stood at the side, staring up at Kurt. He couldn't wait to hear Kurt sing. His voice was amazing.

Kurt held the mic close to his mouth and the music began to play. Then Kurt began to sing.

_'I don't wanna wait for tomorrow 'cause tonight_

_I keep playing this over in my mind_

_I should have kissed you but I missed_

_Am I out of time?_

_Because I never thought that you might leave me behind_

_And I'm hoping that I get one more try_

_I should have kissed you but I missed_

_Am I out of time?_

_I never wanna be the one to say_

_How could I let you slip away?_

_And I'm never gonna watch you fall apart_

_I should have told you from the start_

_And I'm late but now I'm running_

_Please wait for me I'm coming_

_Never gonna wait another day_

_I finally found the words to say_

_I want you_

_I want you_

_I want you_

_'Cause when you look at me I know you feel it too_

_And your eyes keep telling me maybe there's room_

_You shoulda kissed me but you missed_

_That I wanted you ooh_

_And I never wanna be the one to say_

_How could I let you slip away_

_And I'm never gonna watch you fall apart_

_I shoulda told you from the start_

_And I'm late but now I'm running_

_Please wait for me I'm coming_

_Never gonna wait another day_

_I finally found the words to say_

_I want you_

_If you wait if you wait for me I'll finally say_

_What you mean what you mean to me ooh_

_Will you wait will you wait for me_

_'Cause I'm on my way I'm on my way_

_'Cause I don't wanna wait for tomorrow_

_'Cause tonight I keep playing this over in my mind_

_I shoulda kissed you but I missed_

_Am I out of time?_

_I never wanna be the one to say_

_How could I let you slip away_

_And I'm never gonna watch you fall apart_

_I shoulda told you from the start_

_And I'm late but now I'm running_

_Please wait for me I'm coming_

_Never gonna wait another day_

_I finally found the words to say_

_I want you_

_I want you_

_I want you_'

As Kurt sang, he often glanced over at Blaine, who was standing off to the side a bit. And Blaine watched him back. It was like they were the only two in the room. Even Wes and David could tell what was going on. Kurt gripped the microphone tightly and quite literally poured his feelings into the song. It was dark where Blaine was standing, so Kurt couldn't see him completely, but Kurt could sometimes see the flash of his hazel eyes. And...were those tears in his eyes? After Kurt finished the song, tears were forming in his eyes too. The guys cheered and clapped and whistled at Kurt walked off the make-shift stage, in the opposite direction that Blaine was. He didn't really want to run into him now. Kurt jumped off the small step and dashed to the bathroom. No one noticed or followed, which Kurt was glad for.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood on the opposite side of he room. His mind was full of Kurt. Everyone else had moved on and Thad was once again looking for the next singer. Blaine briefly considered volunteering, just so he could sing back to Kurt, but he had saw Kurt run out, so he wouldn't be able to hear.<p>

"Hey man!" Nick and Jeff said to Blaine at the same time.

"What? Oh... Hey" Blaine said, shaking his head in a pathetic attempt to get his mind off of Kurt.

"Pretty neat song, huh?" Nick asked with a smug grin.

"What?" Blaine asked, still a bit dazed out.

"Kurt's song. It was...interesting" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh...yeah..." Blaine nodded.

"What do you think it meant?" Jeff asked with a wink.

"Uhh...I dunno" Blaine shrugged. Lies. He knew that Kurt was singing to him, and him alone, just by the way Kurt stared at him during the song.

"Well, lucky for you, we do" Jeff said, throwing his arm around Nick and obviously not seeing through Blaine's lie.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking at them both. Them and their stupid grins.

"We have a pretty good guess that Mr. Hummel was singing that love song to you" Nick said. "What do you think of that?"

"Really?" Blaine asked, a bit excited that he wasn't just making it all up.

"Yeah!" Jeff exclaimed. "Did you see how he was looking at you? That song was for YOU, Blaine!"

"Y-you sure?" Blaine asked his friends.

Jeff nodded and turned to Nick. "Aw, look, Nick. Look how excited Blaine is now!"

Blaine blushed and Nick laughed.

"Look Blaine, it's clear he loves you. So go talk to him" Jeff said, looking Blaine in the eye.

"You think I should?" Blaine asked. He was afraid of making the wrong move and ruining it all, including their friendship.

"Yups" Nick nodded. He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and steered him towards the doorway where Kurt had run out.

"Have fun!" Jeff waved to Blaine as he slowly walked off.

Blaine walked through the crowd of loud dancing boys. He was kinda in his own trance, oblivious to the dancers, loud singing and the talking. He kept on walking and was soon out in the hall. It was much quieter there. He kept on walking to the nearest bathroom, guessing that Kurt was there. When he got to the bathroom, he listened at the door. He heard a voice. It was clearly Kurt's perfect voice. Blaine slowly opened the door a crack to get a better listen.

"...I just ran" Kurt said. He was talking on his phone in a stall. The bathroom was painted a pale white and the lights flickered, making him a bit nauseous, but it was quiet.

"...I dunno. I just did..." Kurt said with an exasperated tone.

"...Look, Rachel. I just sang the song. And he was watching me the whole time. After I finished, I just ran. And now I'm in a hideous bathroom." Kurt said.

Part of Blaine wanted to run in and kiss Kurt. The other part wanted to stay and see what happens next. And a small part of him felt bad for eavesdropping.

"...No! I can't just tell him to his face!" Kurt said. "...'Cause I don't want to ruin anything. He's my best friend...yes, besides you...he's my best GAY friend...and I don't want to ruin the friendship by telling him I love him!"

Blaine gasped quietly behind the door. It was confirmed: Kurt loved Blaine.

"...What do I do?" Kurt asked into the phone. "...Fine...Okay... I'll go back...We'll see...Okay...Bye...Love you too...Thank you so much...Bye" Kurt hung up the phone. Blaine heard the lock of the stall click and Blaine slowly closed the door. Blaine knew that within a few minutes, Kurt would come out of the bathroom. And Blaine would be waiting for him. Blaine walked back down the hall in the opposite direction so that it would look like he was on his way, rather than listening in already. Blaine heard the bathroom door open and Kurt take a deep breath.

Blaine shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. He walk around the corner as casually as possible and purposely almost crashed into Kurt, who was walking towards him.

"Oh! Sorry!" Blaine said as they crashed into each other.

"Are you okay?" Kurt gasped, stepping back.

"Yeah...you?"

"Yup" Kurt nodded, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"So...That was a great song you sang" Blaine said, biting his lip.

"Uh...yeah..." Kurt said, glancing up quickly. "Thanks..."

"...Enjoying the party?" Blaine asked in a cheerier voice.

"Yeah. Dalton people know how to party" Kurt chuckled.

"Well, wait until you see them when they have alcohol. It's crazy" Blaine laughed.

"I can imagine!" Kurt smiled.

It was silent for a moment. Then Blaine did it. He asked the question that he had been holding in.

"Why did you sing that song?"

Kurt's eyes flickered up and he blushed a bit. "Umm... It was a cute song. Very catchy." He decided to lie to cover up his feelings. Like he had told Rachel via phone: he didn't want to ruin it.

Blaine didn't say anything. Then he looked up into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt" he said quietly.

Kurt stared into his hazel eyes without an answer.

"Why are you lying?" Blaine asked, a faint smile at his lips. "I know you. You don't just sing songs because they're catchy. You sing for a meaning. Why did you sing 'I Want You'?" Blaine asked slowly. Kurt looked down.

"Because...I want you..." Kurt finally mumbled, turning red.

Blaine had gotten the answer he wanted. He remained silent and smiled a bit, but it was not seen by Kurt, who was looking down. Then, without warning, Kurt stepped back, tears glistening in his eyes. When Blaine hadn't responded, he assumed that everything was ruined.

"I'm sorry" Kurt muttered as he turned to run.

Blaine grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving. Kurt stared down.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered, but Kurt still didn't look up. Blaine squeezed his hand gently and stepped a bit closer to him. Only then did Kurt look up. He stared into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's eyes were bright with compassion and...love?

"Kurt" Blaine whispered again.

"Blaine" Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"Do you mean it?" Blaine asked. Kurt knew what he meant and nodded slowly. "Then...so do I" Blaine said slowly.

"What?" Kurt asked, staring into his eyes.

Blaine smiled. Kurt barely had time to register what Blaine just said, because the next thing he knew was Blaine's lips were on his own. And Blaine's hand was still holding his. Kurt's heart soared and he took a small step towards Blaine, so their bodies were against each other. Blaine grabbed Kurt's other hand too. Kurt squeezed back and finally they broke apart.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes again. Yup, it was love that they showed. Blaine stared into Kurt's blue eyes. They were starting to tear up.

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know..." he answered with a small smile. "Maybe because I don't believe this."

"Don't believe what?"

"This. You. Me. All of it" Kurt whispered.

"Well, believe it" Blaine insisted with a cute smile that made Kurt's heart jump. "Because...I love you."

Tears poured out of Kurt's eyes when he said this. Kurt let go of Blaine's hands so he could wrap his hands around Blaine's neck. Kurt leaned forward again and kissed Blaine again. Blaine smiled and put his hands on Kurt's waist. When Kurt pulled back, his cheeks were wet with tears. "I love you too."

Blaine grinned back at him and nodded.

"Well...there's a party to go back to..." Blaine said and took Kurt's hands again.

"Oh...or, and I'm just spit-balling here, we could go back to your dorm and watch a movie. I noticed you have the new Smurf movie" Kurt smiled and blushed a bit.

"Good plan" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were curled up on Blaine's bed, wrapped in a large fleece blanket. The movie was playing, but Kurt was only focused on Blaine. In his mind, their kiss was playing on repeat. And now he was Kurt's. Could this day get any better?<p>

Blaine looked up from the movie and noticed Kurt staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Blaine asked with a smile and a blush.

"Sorry. It's because you are so beautiful" Kurt smiled.

"No. You are" Blaine said taking his hand.

Kurt blushed a deeper shade of red. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Kurt leaned down and kissed him. Blaine put his hand on the side of Kurt's face and leaned over so he was practically on top of him.

Kurt smiled. Yup, it just got better. They broke apart and continued watching the movie. Then, randomly, Blaine looked up at Kurt with a sweet smile.

"I want you" he said, referring to the song Kurt had sung, then rested his head on Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled right back at him then kissed the top of Blaine's head. "You got me."

**A/N**

**Hello! :)**

**The song that Kurt sings is called 'I Want You' by Andrew Allen. (insert heart here) I love him his music is soooo good and cute!**

**Anyways, I'm a huuuuuuge gleek and if you are too, check out my glee blog!**

**.com**


End file.
